As autonomous vehicles become ubiquitous, the technologies therein have become increasingly exploited by other connected devices. A desire to delegate tasks to vehicles, such as navigation and fuel management, has led to the development of a variety of device software applications intended to communicate, process and execute a user's command. For example, when prompted, and according to vehicle need, a fueling station may be located and identified based on user preference, as gathered from prior user history. U.S. Patent Application No. 2017/0140603 A1 entitled “Multi-vehicle communications and control system” by Ricci is directed to a system for vehicle fleet management comprising a base management system configured to evaluate a vehicle charge, identify a charging station, negotiate a charging price, and provide this information to the driver of a vehicle. An integrated platform where an autonomous vehicle renders a user a consultant, however, has yet to be developed.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.